


First Real Thing

by Entireoranges



Category: iCarly
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, its up to you if shes legal or not, whatever makes you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: He knows its wrong but he can't help himself.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Spencer Shay
Kudos: 29
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	First Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"It took my breath away."** from Under My Feet

Spencer hates himself for this. The unpure thoughts. Extended showers. Sam is always on his mind. He pretends to find her constant appearance an annoyance. Then dies a little when she isn’t around for days at a time. He tells himself she’s too young, too much damage in her life, he can’t create more. Yet, it won’t be damage, it be the first good thing, the first real thing in her life. She needs a man, not a boy.

Still he stays quiet. Treats her just as he does his sister, But God he does not love her the same. He knows of her crush on him, teases her, makes her blush, then grow angry. There is so much more he wants confess to her. There is so much more he needs from her. No, not now. No, not ever.


End file.
